


Breakfast at Rinne's

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Juuse's Valentine's Day surprise goes a bit awry.A short but sweet ficlet written in ten minutes. It wouldn't be Valentine's Day if there wasn't a Pekka/Juuse fic to go along with it!





	Breakfast at Rinne's

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

The first thing Pekka noticed when he woke up was that he was alone. He had rolled over to reach for Juuse but found only empty space. Frowning, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was barely past seven. Concern grew because Juuse never woke up until at least noon on nongame days. 

The second thing Pekka noticed was the smell of coffee and cinnamon wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen downstairs. His stomach grumbled at the appetizing scent and he quickly pulled on a t-shirt before following the smell. 

Pausing in the doorway of the kitchen, Pekka saw Juuse standing in front of the stove, humming to himself as he flipped something over in a pan. He silently made his way over to where his lover stood. He snuck a quick peek over Juuse's shoulder and saw that the young goaltender was making french toast. His arms snaked around Juuse's waist, briefly startling Juuse before he relaxed in Pekka's arms.

"What's all this?" Pekka murmured before pressing a soft kiss on the nape of Juuse's neck. Juuse turned around and looked up at Pekka with a pout. 

"You weren't supposed to see this until after I finished! You ruined the surprise!" 

Pekka bit back a laugh at the petulant look on Juuse's face. "How was I supposed to know?"

Juuse rolled his eyes as he poked at Pekka's chest. "I told you last night that I was going to make you breakfast in bed! You know, for Valentine's Day."

A grin slowly spread across Pekka's face. "Is that what today is?" When Juuse nodded, Pekka leaned in as if to kiss his lover. Instead, he bypassed Juuse's mouth and whispered in his ear. 

"Your toast is burning."

Juuse yelped and shoved Pekka away so he could take the pan off of the eye of the stove. Pekka bit back a laugh as he watched Juuse scowl at the blackened lump in the pan while muttering a litany of curses in both English and Finnish. 

Taking pity on him, Pekka reached out and put his hands on Juuse's shoulders, gently squeezing them. "Why don't you clean this up and then I'll take us out for breakfast." 

Juuse shot a glare over his shoulder at Pekka. "This is your fault, you know." 

"I am perfectly aware of that, sweetheart. It's why I'm offering to buy you breakfast." He softly kissed Juuse's cheek and added, "If you hurry, I'll give you your present before we leave." 

Instantly, Juuse's face brightened. He started to turn away but paused and eyed Pekka with suspicion. "Is it an actual gift or are you just trying to get me into bed with you?"

Pekka's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Both," he replied with a wink before walking out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared


End file.
